


The omega to be queen

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, has plot which is odd for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas is a Omega, Dylan is a Alpha<br/>At the start Lukas hates his future by the end he's happy to be his Omega</p><p>--<br/>rubbish summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	The omega to be queen

Being an Omega with a high Class, he didn't have to worry about finding a Alpha mate, his parents will find one for him. In fact the only things he had to worry about was his lessons and also his up coming heat which was in a week and also it will be when he is to be taken and well mated. But in fact he was very much worried about who he will have to be mated to, as he really had no interest in ever being mated and if he could he would do what ever possible to delay it the only problem with that is he had found out his parents has already chosen who if future mate is to be and what was even worse was that he had been told that the Alpha would be staying with him until his heat which was only a week away it was enough to make anyone stressed, and once his heat was over he would be leaving with his mate.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, "excuse me sir dinner is ready" the young Beta servant said, he quickly made himself presentable before leaving his room with a huff and made his way to the dining hall. Before he entered the room he could smell the sent of a unfamiliar Alpha and also the sound of his father laughing "Lukas dear come in your being rude" has mother called out, so Lukas went inside to find annoyingly that the only free place around the table was next to the unknown Alpha he begrudgingly sat down "Lukas this is Dylan, your mother and I have decided that he is the ideal mate for you and there will be no arguing about it" his father stated.

"i must say your parents were wrong about something, your definitely not above average with your looks i can quite happily say you are the most beautiful Omega i have ever laid my eyes or i know out children will be so good looking, if they take after you" Dylan stated, the statement took Lukas off guard which caused him to choke on the meat he was eating, he looked up to see his father was giving him a look saying be nice "why thank you, but for a comment like that you must of not seen a lot of Omegas before" Lukas replied  
"even if that's true you are still a gem surrounded in rock, hard to find but worth it" the comment left Lukas with a sight blush.

once dinner was over and all sharp objects put away, "Lukas there is something I forget to tell you Dylan will be staying with you in your room whilst he is here" his dad said, Lukas just had to grin and bare it, so Lukas lead Dylan to his room "I don't care what my father or mother have said there is no way i will mate with anyone got that, i do not care if your a Lord or a Baron so you better get it into your thick Alpha head" Lukas said closing the door "But Lukas you should know, you have no choice about it now why don't you get that into your pretty head, i could have chosen anyone around to be my Omega and i want you which means your going to be my queen no matter what, so i don't care if you don't like me i like you and that's all that matters" Dylan said using his commanding Alpha voice which forced Lukas to submit and lower his gaze "now you go get ready for bed, i promise i won't do anything to you' the Alpha said with a more calm expression, Lukas nodded and left to get ready.

\-------------------------

Even just after a few days Lukas found himself falling for his Alpha and falling hard he was charming, nice thoughtful and very attractive but the time they spent together never seemed to be long enough and he was no longer as unwilling as before to be mated but he still didn't like the idea "the other day you mentioned about me becoming your queen what did you mean by that" Lukas asked, whilst he was lounging around that sunny afternoon he was laid out partly on Dylan and partly on Cushions "i meant what i said you will be a queen, as i will be king... well as soon as my parents kick the bucket".

\-----------------------------------

 

Lukas spent the majority of the rest of the week building his nest.  
his bed was Itchy and uncomfortable the room was too hot but at the same time he was comfortable in the strong embrace of his Alpha "mmh Lukas you smell so nice" Dylan said nuzzling into Lukas neck, which caused him to let out a loud moan "Dylan its too hot please do something to help" Lukas said trying to push himself closer to his Alpha, Dylan stopped what he was doing and looked down and his Omega, Lukas as flushed pink and panting loudly "Lukas have you started heat" he asked as he carefully pulled off the covers which caused the smell of heat to become stronger he could also see the slick building up around his legs lubricating him, making him ready to be mated "Dylan please it hurts, i need something to fill me" Lukas begged rubbing his body against the Alphas "okay i will help in just a moment first we need to get to your nest you will be much more comfortable than here, Dylan carefully picked up his Omega the slick which was pouring out of him was trying to entice the Alpha to mate him.

Lukas couldn't tell he had been moved until he felt the feeling of his nest around him bringing him a little comfort be he still felt extremely empty "Dylan please fill me i feel so empty your sent in driving me crazy" Lukas whimpered "your sent it driving me crazy to just wait a minute i want to taste you first" Dylan pulled Lukas up so that his leaking ass was waving in the air, he lent closer to the enticing hole and took a long lick pulling the juices out and taking a long suck causing Lukas to let of a loud moan begging for something more.  
Dylan's fingers soon joined his tongue exploring and making the omega moan "please hurry i need you" the Omega whined "i want to prepare you properly i don't want to risk hurting you" the Alpha said stretching his fingers apart wider "please Dylan I'm a Omega in heat anything you do to me right now will feel good, please do something i feel like I'm burning" Lukas practically screamed, slowly Dylan removed his fingers and tongue, before lining himself up and slowly pushing in the tight slick heat of his Omegas anus, but it was to slow and the Omega let out a needing moan which caused the Alpha to slam in all the way "Dylan i feel so full, so much fuller than just having toys and fingers inside" Dylan pulled out just to slam back in the whole of his long length being taken in before once again pulling out, his Omega moaning and screaming out of pleasure Dylan pulled his hands to Lukas front one took hold of his angry red member and started to tease that stroking it at a slow pace the other hand moved up and started to roll and pull on his nipple causing them to harden, lastly he moved his face closer to the Omega's curl and took it into his mouth sucking on it, the extra sensations caused Lukas to buck wildly and continuously moan making it hard to find time to breath.  
just as he's starting to think that it couldn't get any better he came into the Alpha hand, his walls clenched around Dylan's member an made him fill the Omega underneath with his seed his organ swelled at the base causing him to be unable to pull out "how was that my ychydig iawn o gig oen, do you feel better now" Dylan asked gently sucking on his mates neck "its the best I've ever felt, you should wipe your hand off before it drys" Lukas said "i wouldn't waste it like that i wonder if it tastes as good as you other side" the Alpha said as he brought his hand to his mouth and started to clean away the cum using his tongue he was about to say something but when he looked down his mate was already asleep, he smiled before moving so they were on their side, his knot would dissolve soon and then Lukas would be wanting more.  
\----------------  
the day after his heat ended Lukas was leaving home with his new mate his stuff was packed whilst he was in heat so he couldn't delay surprisingly he didn't care anymore he was happy with his Alpha and couldn't wait to see what the future brings.

\----------------------------------------------  
translations  
ychydig iawn o gig oen - little Lamb


End file.
